New Student
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: A story about a new American student going to Hogwarts and befriends the Potter gang. Who dies? Read and find out. This is written as a 2 act play. 16 scenes on one page! Takes place in MY VERSION of year 7. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER


**NEW STUDENT**

**ACT 1**

SCENE 1

RON: (whisper) Hey, guys, who do you think that is? She looks about our age, but she is going up to the sorting hat.

HARRY: Don't know.

HERMIONE: Honestly, you two! She's the first American to come to school at Hogwarts! She_ is_ our age, and she is being sorted because she is changing schools and it is her first day!

RON: How do you know this?

HERMIONE: It was in all of the wizard world papers.

SORTING HAT: (off stage and yelled) Gryffindor!

HARRY: Well, she's in our house.

JESSICA: Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be Harry Potter, Ron Wealsey, and Hermione Granger.

RON: How do you know all of our names?

JESSICA: In my old school, we learn about you three.

HERMIONE: Why?

JESSICA: You're considered heroes. You three (gesture to HARRY, RON, and HERMIONE) stopped, You Know Who, in your first year!

HARRY: You can sit you know.

JESSICA: Oh, right. (sit)

SCENE 2

(while walking to class)

HARRY: So Jessica, what is your first class?

JESSICA: (look at schedule) Um, defense against the dark arts.

HARRY: Me to!

JESSICA: (excitedly) Cool!

HERMIONE: Here is my class. (point to classroom) Bye. (enter room)

JESSICA: Ron, what class do you have?

RON: Same as you.

JESSICA: Sick!

RON: Why is that "sick"?

JESSICA: It is American slang for cool.

RON: Oh. (enter classroom with JESSICA and HARRY)

SCENE 3

LUPIN: Good morning, everyone.

HARRY: You're teaching again?

JESSICA: Who's that, Harry?

LUPIN: I'm Professor Lupin.

HARRY: ( to JESSICA) He was my dad's friend.

LUPIN: Yes, well, everyone take out your wands.

(all take out wands)

RON: What are we doing today?

LUPIN: We are going to cast a patroness.

RON: (excitedly) Cool!

HARRY: What if you can do it already?

LUPIN: Then it is a good time to practice.

JESSICA: (to HARRY) You can make a patroness?

HARRY: Yeah.

SCENE 4

HERMIONE: (meet up with JESSICA, RON, and HARRY) Hey, guys! How was your first class?

HARRY: It was great! Lupin's back!

HERMIONE: Really?

RON: Yeah!

HERMIONE: Cool!

(CAMERAMAN: film guy watching the 4 [he is in a bush])

WORMTAIL: Heh, heh, heh.

(camera back on the 4)

JESSICA: Did you hear something? (looking around)

HARRY + RON: No.

JASSICA: Hmm. (exit with HARRY, RON, and, HERMIONE)

SCENE 5

WORMTAIL: My lord, you were correct. The girl _is _at Hogwarts.

VOLDEMORT: (angrily) Of course I'm correct!

WORMTAIL: (while bowing franticly) I am sorry, my lord.

VOLDEMORT: I _need_ the girl. She is a very powerful seer; she can tell me anything I need to know about the future. (quick change in tone [from calm to angry]) Get me that girl!

WORMTAIL: (nervously) Yes, my lord. (get on the ground and bow once more)

VOLDEMORT: GO!

WORMTAIL: (very frightened) Yes, my lord! (exit quickly)

VOLDEMORT: (after WORMTAIL exits) You can never get good help these days.

SCENE 6

JESSICA: (almost in a trance) _He is coming again. He who must not be named wants a great and powerful seer._

HERMIONE: (concerned) J-Jessica? Are you okay?

JESSICA: (still almost in a trance) _The dark one is back! _(suck in air an choke a little) (look at everyone in the girl's dorm) What?

GINNY: Jessica, um, what do you mean by, "The dark one is back"?

JESSICA: I'm a seer. (pause) (embarrassed) Did I not mention that?

HERMIONE: No, you didn't.

JESSICA: Oh, sorry.

GINNY: (annoyed) What does it mean?! He already came back!

HERMIONE: Maybe it means he is near by.

ALL: (gasp) No! He can't be!

JESSICA: (shrug) I'm sorry. I don't make it up, it comes to me.

HERMIONE: We don't blame _you._

GIRL 1: Yes, we do!

GIRL 2: We can't blame her! It's not her fault!

GIRL 3 + GINNY: Yeah!

JESSICA: Stop it! (almost whispering) Do you all want someone to come in here?

GIRL 2: You should tell someone.

JESSICA: How can I? I don't know what I said.

GIRL 1: I'll tell someone.

JESSICA: I'd rather_ you_ didn't.

GIRL 1: Why?!

GINNY: _Why_ do you think?

GIRL 1: (look guilty)

GIRL 3: Come on, Jess. I'll bring you to tell the headmistress. (exit with JESSICA)

JESSICA: (as you exit) Okay.

GIRL 1: Hey!

GIRL 2: You're really dumb, aren't you?

GIRL 1: I hate you.

SCENE 7

GIRL 3: (knock)

MCGONAGALL: (to self) Who's out of bed? (to door) Come in.

JESSICA: Hi, Professor.

MCGONAGALL: Do you two know what time it is?!

GIRL 3: Yes, but-

MCGONAGALL: Get back to bed, both of you!

JESSICA: But-

MCGONAGALL: Go!

GIRL 3: (very quickly) We think Voldemort is near!

MCGONAGALL: What! What made you think this?

JESSICA: I had a premonition.

MCGONAGALL: Oh. What was said?

GIRL 3: The last thing she said was, "the dark one is back".

MCGONAGALL: You two, come with me to get the head of each house.

JESSICA + GIRL 3: O-okay. (all exit)

SCENE 8

(in Gryffindor common room)

HARRY: (yawn) What's going on?

RON: I don't know. (yawn)

MCGONAGALL: I've got a tip off that Voldemort is near.

ALL: (scream and gasp)

MCGONAGALL: (loudly over everyone) Now, don't panic!

HARRY: "Don't panic"? I've seen what he can do!

RON: (looking around in the crowd) Where's Ginny?!

GINNY: (pushing through the crowd of gryffindors) Ron! I'm right here!

MCGONAGALL: Everyone, quiet down! (pause as crowd grows quiet) (when crowd is quiet) Thank you. Everyone, please fallow me to the great hall.

ALL: (get loud again)

MCGONAGALL: (angry now) SHHH!

ALL: (begin to exit)

**ACT 2**

SCENE 1

RON: Who do you think told her?

GINNY: Jessica had the prediction. (point to JESSICA)

RON: Jessica did?

GINNY: Yeah, she is a seer.

RON: (confused) Really?

HERMIONE: (jumping into conversation) Yeah. She told us in the girl's dormitory the night of the prediction.

RON: Oh.

JESSIACA: (enter with HARRY)

GINNY + RON + HERMIONE: (look at JESSICA awkwardly)

(pause)

JESSICA: What?

RON: Nothing.

JESSICA: I know you were talking about me. That's why I never told anyone I was a seer; they would make fun of me.

HARRY: (surprised) You're a seer?!

JESSICA: (annoyed) Yes!

HARRY: Cool.

JESSICA: You think it's cool?

HERMIONE: Why wouldn't we?

JESSICA: Because there are so few seers.

GINNY: That's what _makes_ it cool.

JESSICA: Cool.

ALL: (laugh)

GIRL 1: What is so funny?

RON: Where'd you come from?

GIRL 1: I've been here the whole time. (small pause) Duh.

JESSICA: (getting back on subject) Nothing is funny.

GIRL 1: Then why were you laughing?

GIRL 2: (grab GIRL 1 around the waist and pull her back) Sorry.

JESSICA: It's okay.

GIRL 1: (try to get free) Let me go!

SCENE 2

FILCH: The castle is now locked, Minerva.

MCGONAGALL: Thank you.

(pause)

FILCH: Do you think he is really near?

MCGONAGALL: Yes. Most premonitions are vague, but this one was strait forward.

FILCH: I see.

MCGAONAGALL: I just hope everyone stays safe.

FILCH: I don't.

MCGONAGALL: (look at FILCH angrily)

FILCH: Did I say that out loud?

MCGONAGALL: (nod head "yes" angrily)

FILCH: (chuckle nervously)

Scene 3

RON: It's been three days; are you sure you read the prediction right?

HERMIONE: Yes. Voldemort's evil, but he's also dumb.

HARRY: Ya got that right.

RON: I _can't_ _believe_ you said his name.

HERMIONE: Oh, Ron, get over it.

MCGONAGALL: (to all of the students) We have searched the grounds, and there is _no _sign of _You Know Who_! You will be returning to your scheduled classes, immediately!

RON: Finally, we can get out of here!

HERMIONE: I here ya. Finally, we can get back to our studies.

RON: You just have to kill everything, don't you.

HARRY: Will you to stop fighting for _once_?

JESSICA: (nervously) I don't know about this.

GINNY: (enter) You can't remember the prediction, anyway.

JESSICA: I know, but I just have a bad feeling.

GINNY: Okay. (exit)

HARRY: Relax; I'm sure everything will be fine.

JESSICA: Yeah, I suppose you're right. (exit with HARRY, RON, and HERMIONE)

SCENE 4

VODLEMORT: Catching a seer is harder than I thought.

WORMTAIL: It _is_, my lord.

VOLDEMORT: Wormtail, I want you to spy on her as a rat so no one catches you. Find out when she is most vulnerable; then report back to me.

WORMTAIL: Yes, my lord.

SCENE 5

JESSICA: (run up to HARRY) Harry, where are you headed? (hear a squeak) Did you hear that?

HARRY: You mean a little squeak? (squeak is heard again) Yes.

JESSICA: Do you know what it is?

HARRY: It's probably nothing.

JESSICA: (a little nervous and upset) Okay.

HARRY: Are you alright, Jess?

JESSICA: I just feel like we're being watched.

HARRY: (look around) I don't see anyone.

JESSICA: Yeah, it is probably nothing.

WORMTAIL: (jump out and grab HARRY and JESSICA) Got ya!

JESSICA: (scream)

HARRY: (try to break free)

WORMTAIL: (leave a note on the ground)

SCENE 6

JESSICA: (scream offstage)

RON + HERMIONE: (turn quickly)

RON: (alarmed) Did you hear that?!

HERMIONE: (concerned) That sounded like Jessica!

RON + HERMIONE: (look at each other)

RON: Let's go! (run offstage with HERMIONE)

SCENE 7

HERMIONE: Grrr. Where are they?!

RON: (look down and see note) Hey, Hermione, look! (point to note)

HERMIONE: (look at note, then pick it up and open it) It says, "If you ever want to see you friends again, come to the shrieking shack."

RON: We better go there; c'mon.

HERMIONE: Right. (exit with RON)

SCENE 8

WORMTAIL: (bowing) I have captured the seer _and _the Potter boy, Master.

VOLDEMORT: (angrily) You idiot! You weren't supposed to take them! You were supposed to watch them!

WORMTAIL: My apologies, my lord.

JESSICA: (tied up, by magic, with HARRY) (frightened) What do you want with us?

VOLDEMORT: It is very simple, my dear. I want _you_ (point to JESSICA) to serve _me_. (point to self)

HARRY: Never!

VOLDEMORT: Not you, young Harry; you I want dead.

JESSICA: (gasp) (quietly) No.

VOLDEMORT: So, Jessica, what do you say?

JESSICA: (frightened) No.

VOLDEMORT: (in rage) "No"! Avada Kadav-

HARRY: NO!!!! HERMIONE: EXPELIAMOUS!!

RON: (point wand at HARRY and JESSICA) Guys, run!

JESSICA: (go behind RON) (to RON) Thank you.

HARRY: (point wand at VOLDEMORT) Stupefy!

VOLDEMORT: (fall to the ground and don't move)

WORMTAIL: Now you're gonna get it! (point wand at Harry)

JESSICA: (jump in front of HARRY) NO!!

WORMTAIL: Avada Kadavra!

JESSICA: (scream and die)

HARRY + HERMIONE + RON: JESSICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (start to cry and scream)

VOLDEMORT: Avada Kadavra! (directed to HARRY)

(flash of green)

VOLDEMORT + WORMTAIL: (exit)

MCGONIGALL: (enter) What is going on in here? Get back to the– (notice JESSICA) what happened?

HARRY: Jessica and I were taken by Voldemort, and Ron and Hermione came to protect us.

MCGONIGALL: Oh, well, we will send her body home to be buried.

RON: I think that is best.

HEMIONE: Me too.

MCGONAGALL: (pick up JESSICA'S body and exit with HARRY, RON, and HERMIONE)

**THE END**

NEW STUDENT

HARRY:

RON:

HERMIONE:

JESSICA:

MCGONIGALL:

VOLDEMORT:

WORMTAIL:

GIRL 1:

GIRL 2:

GIRL 3:

GINNY:

FILCH:

EXTRAS:

LUPIN:

SORTING HAT:


End file.
